


The Intendant's First Christmas

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Bored, and in a prison cell for her first Terran Christmas, the Intendant decides to take matters into her own hands
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Intendant's First Christmas

The Intendant paced her cell, fed up with the monotony of the station brig.

"Hey! Terran! How many more days do I have to put up with staring at these drab walls?" She complained to the security guard staring at his computer screen.

"It's an alliance built station. Maybe you should have thought about your prisoners more when you were building the station." He mumbled to her, not looking up from what he was reading, showing that he didn't really care about what she thought.

"Well, who could have planned for you Terrans to have the capability to ever think to rise up against us?" She cooed to him, hoping for any type of reaction.

The door to the holding cells opened, both looking up to the door, interested in the break in the monotony.

Another Terran came in, all looking the same to the Intendant, carrying a box loaded with reflective rope. He dropped the box on the security desk, had a quiet discussion with her guard, in which they both constantly glanced at her.

Eventually he moved to leave. "They don't celebrate Christmas, so don't bother with what she wants. Do it for yourself. This place needs a bit of brightening up, even if for a few days." 

The door closed behind him, and the guard poked through the box.

"So you Terrans have some celebration. How quaint." She squealed with affected amusement. "Do you sacrifice animals, flail around naked, starve yourself in honour of some deity? I bet it involves virgins. These superstitious practices often do." She sat down on the prison bench. "I never did quite understand the mystical qualities of someone who has never enjoyed a good orgasm." She grinned at him.

"If we did sacrifice virgins we'd never be able to use you. The way I understand, it's easier to count the people you haven't fucked than have."

She laughed, pretending to be offended. "You wound me with your accusations. I'm hurt." She stood up, leaning by the cell door as close as she dared. "I don't want you Terrans to think I'm some sexual monster. It takes a very special person to be able to... woo me." She ran her hand over her body, trying to entice him to stare. "Hmmm," she sighed quietly. "You know, these cells offer no privacy." 

"They're not meant to." He mumbled to her, digging through the box.

"Everyone has needs and urges. How are you meant to fulfill them if everyone can see you?"

"You'll have to find your own way around that."

"Guess I'll have to let you watch then." She smiled, rubbing her hand between her legs. Slowly she rubbed the seam of her pants, moaning loudly. Her guard looked up, staring a little too long at what she was doing. She smiled, slowly unhooking clasps and restraints on her outfit, leather straps falling away, and the top spilling open to reveal that with such an outfit design there was no need for underwear. 

Her guard looked down at his computer, hands flying over the consol. Curious by his lack of attention, she let the shoulders of her top fall off, pinching her nipple with one hand while she ran her other hand into her trousers. She sighed loudly, and her guard's attention returned to her.

Happy for the audience, she laid her head back against the bulkhead and happily played with her clit, having been constantly on fire since her incarceration and at the prospect of torture. 

Release was quick to come, but the satisfaction was short lived. She looked up to see her guard discretely sitting behind the console, concentrating on his lap. She smiled, stretching, then yawning. "Hmm, I think that's enough for today. I might have a nap now." She grinned evilly at the disappointed look on his face, knowing that he hadn't got off yet, and now wasn't going to be able to. Zipping back into her uniform she lay down on the bench to sleep.

\--‘--,--(@

Waking hours later she noticed the main area strung with glittering rope, baubles and fake leaves adorning most doorways. She stretched, working out the kink in her neck from sleeping on the hard bench. She looked down at her feet, a brightly wrapped box with a bow on the floor. 

"A gift? For me?" She asked the guard, cautiously opening the long thin box. Her gift was well shaped for the box, also long and thin, cylindrical and with one simple on off button at the end. She pressed the button and the gift vibrated in her hands. 

"Well, if this is a Christmas gift, then I think I like this Terran celebration of yours. I guess I'll have to make sure I use this properly as a way of saying thank you."

\--‘--,--(@

Smiley entered the Ferengi's bar, local traders having taken it over since the Ferengi's murder at the hands of the Intendant. 

Everyone was talking excitedly, many with holovid data rods in their hands, and with a queue to the holosuites forming upstairs. 

"What's going on? A new program just came in." He asked to first person he saw at the bar. 

"Nothing sir." The man stammered.

"Then you won't mind me seeing it." He grabbed the data rod from his hand. "The Intendant's First Christmas." He looked at the man. "I don't think I know this one. What happens in it?"

The man went bright red, getting up and leaving. "You can keep it sir." 

Suddenly his reaction made sense. "Our dear Intendant has been up to her old tricks then." He smiled, tucking the data rod in his pocket to watch later. 

\--‘--,--(@


End file.
